


Get Over It

by warships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, HSWC 2k14, Jockey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Caliborn was the jockey for Equius' prized racing horse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It

Caliborn brushed past him in the stables, pretending not to notice the tan man. That was how he operated now that he'd moved on to owning his own horses. He was sick with money and full with pride and Equius was below him now. Just a pathetic loser who's prize horse could never beat out his, unless Caliborn was the one riding her. And he didn't plan to do that ever again. 

It wasn't as if he'd hated being a jockey. It wasn't a bad way to make money, though he'd found better, and it was almost enjoyable when he won. Apparently he was also pretty good at it. Equius had said it was because he was so small and ornery. Before Caliborn had promptly punched him in the nose. That had been like punching a brick wall, he remembered. Maybe it was just the smell of the stables that dredged all this up as he distractedly ordered Clover to ride better, but he did. He remembered too much.

He remembered Equius's hand on his thigh as he helped him up onto his horse for one of the first times. How he'd nearly kicked him in the face for it. He didn't like to be touched by anyone, much less a sweaty man who's hand left a wet mark on his riding pants. A stupid man who grinned and just sort of looked like a horse baring it's teeth, minus a few pearly whites.

Equius's hands were warm back then and Caliborn had noticed though. They were warm again when Equius grabbed his hand the first time. It wasn't the first time he'd threatened to quit his job but he was furious. He'd thrown his helmet to the ground with such ferocity it cracked against the ground. He was just about to storm right off the track he'd been practicing on when it happened. When Equius caught four of his fingers in a hold so tight it felt like they would crack, never mind the helmet. 

Equius had yanked him back around and demanded he get back on the horse. Caliborn had laughed. “Fuck off,” he'd hissed, tongue sharp like a dagger. He'd literally seen the moment Equius started to sweat, his cheeks flushing hard, but he hadn't seen the man's lips falling quickly over his own before it was too damn late. Equius's tongue was wide and flat as it swept over his lower lip.

Caliborn wasn't much for submission, ever, so when he felt said tongue push against his teeth he bit. While Equius reeled back from the pain, he pounced, grabbing either side of his head and pressing their lips back together again. Caliborn made their kiss as angry as he was, up on his tippy toes until he couldn't stand the height difference any longer. Then he'd hopped up and wrapped his legs around Equius's waist like he was the horse, pressing when he wanted him to kiss harder, move his tongue faster and - 

“Boss, are you okay, you're looking a little... out of it?” Clover asked, tilting his head as he pulled on his helmet and striking Caliborn right out of his memories.

“Shut the hell up!”


End file.
